Costly Mistakes
by SamuraiGirl88
Summary: Hitsukarin. When Hitsugaya is though to be Insane, he seeks refuge in the real world. to prove he isnt unhinged and that soul society has been infiltrated he seeks the help of the only person he can trust not to turn him in. Kurosaki Karin.
1. I try to escape before

A/N: Hello Readers. Well here we are, my first attempt at a chaptered fic. I've always wanted to write one, but tedium and writers block always strike at unwanted times. Since we are running up to Christmas, I can hopefully foresee a little bit of elevation to my schedule and therefore more writing time. So here it is I present to you _Costly Mistakes._

* * *

_When we remember we are all mad, the mysteries disappear and life stands explained_

Philosophy was of course to be expected among the souls of the dead. Despite having no previous recollection of their living selves, they were told that yes, they were in fact dead. Yet they still existed. There were no pearly gates, no paradise, nor any sort of judgment that weighted up their actions, good or bad, from their previous existence. No, all that existed was the Rukongai or the Serentei in which souls of the dearly departed lived after death.

Currently located in the Serentei, in the 10th division compound of the 13th Imperial protection squads, there sat a young white haired teenaged male, calmly allowing the brush to glide across the paper, leaving his signature upon it.

Hitsugaya Toushiro had once again, been left at the mercy of pile upon pile of previously forgotten documents. While most captains would not be left to do this alone, Hitsugaya had managed to attain the only Fukutaicho in the whole of the Serentei that could evade paperwork as easily as sidestepping a Kido.

The rustling of Robes and approaching footsteps announced the arrival of said Subordinate.

"Good evening Taicho!" Squealed 10th Division Fukutaicho Matsumoto Rangiku as she casually walked in to the office, oblivious to the glare her superior had directed her way. "How's that paperwork coming along?" she inquired innocently, flopping down on the couch.

"I would get done damn well quicker if you didn't slack off your duties as a Fukutaicho" He replied irritably, not taking his eyes off the rhythmic swaying of the brush.

"Oh Taicho, your mean! I don't slack off my duties, how could you suggest a thing like that?"

"Why did 3rd seat Akamuni Kuze bring me the bundle of paperwork I gave you last week and told me he has completed it?"

Matsumoto grinned nervously, not wanting to admit she had been caught out. "I have no idea what you're talking about Taicho! You must be mistaken!"

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and sighed, but pressed on "Akamuni came to me this afternoon and handed me a bundle of paperwork I hade give you to complete. He told me you had given the paperwork to him only my request."

Putting down the brush, his glare intensified and Matsumoto visibly shrunk.

"I fail to see how this was possible since I was in a Captains meeting at the time he was supposedly gave this request."

"Well you see Taicho I… what I meant to say was..." she faltered and it amused Hitsugaya to watch Matsumoto squirm and try to think of any possible way out of her predicament. Drawing no conclusions she resorted to flattery.

"Err… you know Taicho, have you grown taller since this morning?"

Hitsugaya was not impressed. It had been 5 years since Aizen and his two subordinates Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tousen had first defected and steeled to their base hidden deep within the deserts of Hueco Mundo.

It would be far to say that he had at long last grown to a respectable height of 6 ft and still growing at an accelerated rate, giving him to unhealthily look of someone who had grown tall in a short space of time, well by soul society standards at least. Both he and Unohana Taicho had to rebuff requests by Mayuri Taicho to "Study" Hitsugaya's sudden growth. The very idea sent chills down his spine.

He pinched the bridge between his eyes to suppress his annoyance with his Fukutaicho.

"You should know by now Matsumoto that I am not susceptible to Flattery, bribery, blackmail or any other type of your get out of jail free cards". He growled.

"Ahhh, you worry too much Taicho." Matsumoto said, obviously trying to change the subject. "You should relax more! It isn't good to be constantly switched on all the time."

" I will have time to relax more when this war is over, which is more of an incentive to get all this damn paperwork out of the way so I can get back to running my Division."

Matsumoto stood up rubbing the back of her neck "At least take a break, you've been working for 5 hours straight on those silly documents."

He yawned. _At least we can agree on that… _he thought.

A knock came at the door and a sheepish Isane opened the sliding panel.

Hitsugaya stood. "What is it?"

Isane didn't meet his gaze. "K…Kyouraku Taicho requests that the 10th Division would allow Rangiku-san to help with a… an important matter." She stuttered.

Matsumoto walked over. "Yes of course I'll help as long as Taicho has no objections?"

"Of course it's ok Isane-san. Matsumoto, I guess you're free to go for now…"

"Yey!" The well endowed Fukutaicho screamed and dragged Isane to the door "Thank you Taicho!" They exited and slammed the door on the way out.

Hitsugaya did a double take. "I feel slightly tricked but I don't know why."

Shrugging it off he organised what paperwork he had completed and brewed some strong tea. _Maybe I'll go for a walk to relax, just this once…_

* * *

Matsumoto waited until her and Isane were quite a distance away from the 10th division office before muttering "what took you so long? I said come and get me at 11PM!"

"I'm sorry" Isane replied. "First I had to make sure Abarai-kun had an air tight alibi or Kuchki-Taicho wouldn't let him leave."

"It's ok, forget about it. Anyway, did Shuuhei manage to get the stuff?"

"Soi Fong Taicho almost caught him but she was distracted when Yachiru-chan broke the 2nd Division ceiling."

Matsumoto broke in to a wide grin and wrapped her arm around Isane's shoulders "well Isane I think we thoroughly deserve this break. Sake all round!"

Again she dragged Isane off to where the Secret drinking party way to be held, happy in the knowledge that her Taicho was none the wiser.

* * *

Hitsugaya walked silently through the 10th division compound. The night air was cool and it was soothing after months of irritating heat. He exited the gates and nodded as the subordinates on guard duty bowed to him out of respect. He continued on to the gardens that made up the centre of the Gotei 13, following the flaming torches that lit the way.

"Toushiro-kun!"

Hearing his name Hitsugaya was aware of the approaching rietsu of none other the Ukitake. Instead of waiting for the 13th captain to catch up to him Toushiro stopped and waited for him to approach until they were side by side, and they walked together.

Hitsugaya smiled politely at Ukitake "How are you today Ukitake Taicho?"

Ukitake smiled back "I'm well Toushiro-kun, yourself? What are you doing out at this hour?" he inquired as the distant bell rang midnight.

"I though I might take a walk to take a break from paperwork."

Ahh that means Rangiku-chan is off somewhere doesn't it?"

"More then likely."

Companionable silence reigned, occasionally broken by little coughing fits by the sickly captain.

They discussed trivial matters. The latest captains meeting which highlighted hotspots of attack patterns that Aizen might attempt in the real world was a hot topic among the captains and they discussed it thus.

"Ukitake Taicho!" Kotetsu Kiyone has shunpoed a little distance away and was furiously running towards them. She faltered in her bow due to breathing heavily and addressed then in a hurried voice. "Sorry to disturb you sir, but there is some paperwork hat the Sou taicho requests is signed by you right now."

Ukitake sighed "I will be along shortly Kiyone, you can go."

Looking thoroughly pleased with herself Kiyone bowed again and shunpoed back to her division.

"I must hurry along Toushiro-kun; you know these matters have to be dealt with swiftly.

"As usual. Goodnight Ukitake-Taicho" Hitsugaya bowed respectfully.

Ukitake turned and waved "goodnight" He disappeared, his reitsu bound for his division.

Silence surrounded the young captain. He allowed his reitsu to flow and probe the calming chill within the air. Content for the moment he turned to head back to his division.

He stopped just as the bushed rustled out of tune to the flow of the wind and a weak, but unwelcome rietsu entered his spiritual peripheral. The looked around, scanning the walls that enclosed the lush garden area.

"Show yourself" he growled.

He was met with silence once again, yet the gentle rustle of the trees were unnatural, the wind could not have generated that noise.

Hitsugaya drew Hyourinmaru. "I said" He repeated. "Show yourself"

The intruder walked along the gated entrance of the compound, as if to press the fact that Hitsugaya was alone and to an extent, trapped. He walked along it until he was directly in front of the moon as it hovered in the sky. The calmness of his action was eerie, and all to familiar to the white haired teen.

"Well that wasn't very welcomin' now was it? Yer not happy that I dropped in fer a lil chat? Oh well I'm here now ain't I? So why not roll out the welcome mat ne Toushiro?"

* * *

A/N: I'm going to leave it at that for now. I know it's a bit cliché for an ending but I want the readers to want more. if there is enough interest in this story then I'll keep it going. Its my first attempt at a chapter story so please review!

Thanks for reading.

SG88


	2. My Shadow is fully cast

A/N: sorry for the delay, my schedule got a bit hectic the past week and I've tried to settle down for a writing session, but I had to revise for a Psychology exam ( no I'm not insane I'm studying it at sixth form). Well here is chapter 2. I've made it a rule that I write at least 1000 words or me per chapter. If I'm gonna update, it might as well be long enough to enjoy.

* * *

_Madness need not be all breakdown. It may also be break-through_

* * *

"It's good to see ya Chibi-taicho. But look here ya ain't so Chibi anymore are ya now? I'm gonna have to think of a new nickname fer ya".

"What are you doing here Ichimaru?" growled the young Taicho, not taking his eyes off the intruder.

Ichimaru chuckled, his trademark grin as pronounced as ever. "Aww ain't that a lil cliché Toushiro-kun? I think it's a bit obvious what I'm doin here."

He casually paced along the top of the gate. Hand clasped behind his back.

"So how ya been? Nothin seems ta have changed round here has it now? Same as it's been since I left it. How's Ran-Chan then? Haven't had time ta see her, no wit this war going on an all."

The fox faced former captain patiently waited for an answer from the stoic figure before him.

"Ahhh, not talking are ya? Well that ain't polite is it now Toushiro-kun? You ain't seen me in such a long while and you don't wanna talk! I didn't do somethin wrong now did I?"

"You know full well what you've done Ichimaru!" Hitsugaya spat. "And it can't be so easily remedied as returning for a friendly chat. If it weren't my duty in the first place my morals would have me kill you where you stand."

Ichimaru sighed dramatically, shaking his head. "You ain't learned a thing have you now Toushiro-kun? What was it Aizen-sama said? "Such words make you weak?" I woulda though as a Prodigy you would have taken his advice".

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed dangerously. "The day I take advice from that traitor is the day I lose my mind."

To his surprise Ichimaru Gin's eyes opened. Only a fraction but it was unmistakable. The Crimson orbs narrowed and cast their gaze upon the white hair soul. "Ya might wanna keep that in mind Toushiro-kun; ya don't wanna be upsettin the higher up's again now do ya?"

He immediately went back to his aloof demeanour. Glancing at Hyourinmaru as the moonlight and clouds could be seemed drifting across the pristine metal.

Hitsugaya looked suspiciously as ever upon the white clad man above him. _He's up to something; he's managed to infiltrate soul society un-noticed _His eyes narrowed_._ _Of all the things he could have done, he came here. Why?_

His musing was interrupted by Ichimaru clapping his hands, in a mocking attempt at applause.

"Ahhh seems your asking the right questions there Hitsugaya!" when Hitsugaya glared at him he answered his unasked question.

"Nah I can't read minds. But when you start thinkin you tense up as if ur expecting me to attack. So whatever ur thinking must be concernin' me being here, ne?"

His reply was the massive burst of reitsu accompanied by the swift ice pillar that crashed in to the gate he was standing on before hand.

"After 4 years ya still a predictable little bastard ain't ya? And here's me thinkin you'd have a little surprise install fer me".

He flipped and landed in front of the ancient sakura tree, whose leaves had already fallen and stood firm, allowing the moonlight to cast ghostly shadows of the bare branches as the swayed against the force of Hitsugaya's reitsu.

"There ya go! Now that's the spontaneity I wanted ta see. You almost skewered me with a pillar of ice an you haven't released shikai, I'll have to keep that in mind fer later on."

"What do you mean later on? Do you not want to fight here and Coward?" Toushiro kept Hyourinmaru trained on Ichimaru, if he could get to the heart of Serentei un-detected, who's to say he couldn't go one step further?

"Nope. It'd be stupid of me ta fight with ya here don't ya agree? And bein a former prodigy myself I can sense some of my former associates headin this way. Besides I think ive antagonised you enough fer now". His grin widened. He folded his hand within the sleeves of this robe.

"Well I think I better be headin home. It was great seein ya again not-so- Chibi-taicho. But I better be getting along. Do a favour for me if ya will, an say hi to Kira and Ran-Chan for me."

He turned as if to leave and Hitsugaya tensed, but seemed to think of one last parting sentence. "Oh, and if you don't mind, say a lil hello to Hinamori-Fukutaicho, courtesy of Aizen-sama of course.

At that Hitsugaya snapped. All limitations upon his reitsu were shattered and he lunged towards Gin a strangled war cry escaped his lips. The grinning figure of Ichimaru Gin waved at him before disappearing in a swift shunpo.

The sakura tree was mercilessly frozen over by the reitsu. It stood unaffected for a few seconds, before a crack was faintly heard and it fell, cleanly cleaved in two.

"Damn!" cursed the 10th division captain. Casting out for Ichimaru's reitsu, he found it travelling to the northwest area of Serentei, or more specifically, to the gate.

"Hitsugaya-taicho! What is go…" was all Soi-Fon managed to say before Hitsugaya himself disappeared, his reitsu randomly jumping northwest of their current position.

Surprised, but not allowing her subordinates to gauge her reaction, she quickly took charge. "Secure this courtyard! I want every inch of it scoured for all and any traces of reitsu from the last 24 hours." When they did not move, Soi-Fon turned on them threateningly "THAT'S AN ORDER! MOVE!!!"

Between mumbles of "yes taicho!"And "our apologies taicho!" Soi-Fon, making sure her subordinates had there priorities straight cast a curious glance at the icy reitsu as it raced ever closer to the great gate of Serentei. Chasing what, she did not know.

She wished she hadn't allowed Ōmaeda to assist the 9th division, needing his assistance, however arrogant it was.

* * *

"FUCK!!" cursed the young captain. He had arrived at the gate, but he could find no trace that suggested the gate had been approached by anyone. The chilled air was still until his reitsu, fuelled by his anger became dense and unrelenting. He didn't care though, oblivious to the area that surrounded him, his thoughts projected inwardly.

"_You IDIOT! On of the most sadistic and traitorous souls to grace the great walls of soul society manages to penetrate one of the most secure area's know to man-kind and I let him ESCAPE!"_

The ground broke away as he landed. Hitsugaya Toushiro was not one to show emotion in public beyond his usual gaze. However anger radiated off his being, icy and fierce at the same time.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho please stop! Ukitake-Taicho can't breathe!"

He turned, startled by the sudden presence of others. Hyourinmaru was still gripped in his hands. Behind him were 3 figures.

Abarai Renji was trying to support Ukitake, who had doubled over coughing. Kuchiki Byakuya was stood next to them however his stance was tense, and the 10th Captain came to his senses enough to feel the animosity of his own reitsu, and dispelled it upon seeing Ukitake struggle for breathe.

Hitsugaya looked at the group as Renji pulled Ukitake back up to his feet. "Are you ok Ukitake Taicho? If I had known you were here I would have kept my reitsu reigned in."

"D…Do not think about it T…Toushiro… I'm quite alright o…once I catch my breath." Ukitake breathed deeply and massaged his chest, before being helped up by Renji.

"What happened Hitsugaya-Taicho? Why did you release your spiritual pressure, and then travel this far northwest? I assume it wasn't a training endeavour." Inquired Byakuya, his face betraying no emotion.

"I'm afraid not Kuchiki-Taicho. The walls of Serentei and Soul Society have been breached." Breathed Hitsugaya, feeling slightly fatigued.

A moment later a hell butterfly floated nearby and sought to land on Byakuya's open palm.

_All Gotei 13 Taicho are requested for immediate audience with Sou-Taicho Yamamoto. All must attend._

* * *

I'm going to leave it there. Primarily as a cliff-hanger and also cause I got to be in work In half and hour. Sorry for the lateness. Hopefully the next chapter will be out in a few days aswell. But for now see ya later

SG88


	3. Flying away, not bothering to notice

A/N: Back again, and I brought another chapter with me. I know I promised this would be a Hitsukarin, and don't worry it will be.

It's just I want to get the setup just right, because I'm trying to sort out the order of events in my head. So if you bear with me, this chapter will begin the sequence of events.

Plus forgive me if my honorific's are slightly mixed up, I read the manga and watch the anime, so it's hard to switch between the English and Japanese honorific's.

I hate Continuity.

* * *

_ Insanity in individuals is something rare - but in groups, parties, nations and epochs, it is the rule._

* * *

The air was tense when Hitsugaya walked thought the intimidating doors or the Gotei 13. Whatever the reason the sou-taicho had to call this meeting he was sure that Yamamoto and the other captains were well aware of Ichimaru's presence within Soul Society. He felt shame at his failure to apprehend the fox faced traitor; he however betrayed no emotion as he walked towards his traditional place.

"Hitsugaya Taicho" Yamamoto stated rather then called. The sub textual authority in his voice commanded Hitsugaya to stay were he was, in the middle of the room. Ukitake cast an unreadable glace back at the younger captain as he took his own place. Soi Fon was however absent.

"I have called this meeting to investigate the subsequent release of you spiritual pressure. You are aware that the release of such a vast amount was to cause alarm."

"I'm aware Sou-Taicho that the release of a great amount of reitsu would cause alarm, however as I'm sure you are aware there was a good enough reason to do so."

"I have no understanding as to why you would." Hitsugaya was taken aback. _No understanding? Ichimaru was here in the centre of the court! _

At this Hitsugaya frowned. "Excuse me Sou-Taicho, but I don't understand your meaning."

Yamamoto shifted his grasp on his staff. "As far as myself and the rest of the captaincy are aware, there was no subsequent reason for you to relinquish control on your reitsu." He opened one eye and cast a glance at the figure in the centre of the room.

_This is some sort of sick joke, it must be. Ichimaru didn't bother to hide his reitsu. _He looked down, cleared his throat and met the old man's gaze.

"Sou-taicho with the deepest respect, you must have sensed that Ichimaru Gin was present within the walls of Serentei a less then an hour ago."

The room turned deathly silent. Each and every Captain knew the implications of such a comment; however none of them dared to voice it.

"Preposterous! " Exclaimed Mayuri, not in the least concerned over the looks he received. "The gates to and from the severing world are monitored around the clock by my own division and are guarded by the 3rd Division on principle. We have sensors that detect any otherworld movement in the severing world, bar the cleaners and the soul's that are crossing over. I can personally assure you Hitsugaya taicho" He grinned humourlessly "that the walls of Soul Society are impregnable against all otherworldly incursion."

"Then how could Ichimaru have appeared here with such ease, your sensors didn't even detect his arrival." Hitsugaya didn't attempt to hide the distaste of the 12th captain.

Mayuri's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Are you daring to question my word? I suppose you can explain the supposed failings of both the 12th and 3rd division to detect Ichimaru's presence?"

He sneered at the younger taicho, who met his glare, refusing to give the somewhat questionable 12th captain the satisfaction.

Mayuri turned his attention to the Sou-Taicho.

"Sir, if the sensors did not detect Ichimaru's Incursion, he simply could not have physically come to this world through the Senkaimon Gate."

Before Hitsugaya could question his remark, the doors to the meeting were pushed open and Soi Fon walked in, locking a gaze with Hitsugaya as she drew along side him and looked up to meet his gaze before addressing the commander.

"2nd Division reporting in. we have searched the gate entrance in the Gotei 13, we found no reitsu signature other then Hitsugaya-Taicho's within the area."

Yamamoto breathed deeply in silent contemplation. His service to soul society that transcended over a thousand years could not be ignored; he was in all rights, a man to be both feared and respected. There was not one among the 13 Captains that could deny the effect that the war torn older soul cast out.

"So there is no spiritual trace of Ichimaru left present in Soul society?" he questioned.

"There is not".

"HA! Do you see!? There is no possible way that that filthy traitor could have been here!" Mayuri exclaimed.

"Shut up you fool." Zaraki's roughly cut in. "She said there wasn't just a _spiritual _trace. Fuck spiritual evidence. If the runt here fought fox-face then there should be fightin' marks everywhere." Shouldn't there?" He directed the last question to Soi Fon herself, who huffed with indignity at Zaraki's tone.

"There was. The gate area was completely destroyed. A dying Sakura tree was torn apart by Hitsugaya Taicho's Zanpukto. There was also single stab marks left in a wall, however we cannot conclude if they belong to Hyourinmaru or not"

"Then do they match Ichimaru's Zanpukto?" Byakuya asked. He folded his arms in to his robs, his serious features defying his interest. "Surely the 9th division has battle reports from Ichimaru's previous battles that would match anything left at the scene."

"Ahhh but that is the problem isn't it?" Kyouraku Said. "Ichimaru wasn't the only one to defect now was he? Tousen was the previous captain. Those documents are either in their hands or long gone." He tipped his hat back to look at the sickly captain beside him. "Jūshirō you said you and Byakuya-kun found Toushiro-kun near the entrance gate to Serentei?"

"We did. He seemed to be following something. However when we arrived there was no sign of anything out of the ordinary, except of course the crater Toushiro-kun left. He seemed quite angry, a very rare occurrence."

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth against such casual use of his name. he addressed the 1st Captain. "I followed Ichimaru towards the gate, but when I arrived there was no trace of him."

"Do you know why he would travel to the gate?"

"I do not."

"Hmmm" Yamamoto was again deep in his own deliberation. After what seemed like an eternity to Toushiro he tapped his staff on the floor.

"Hitsugaya Taicho, I have no doubt that your actions were meant with the best intentions."

Hitsugaya became tense. _These were the same words he used with Kuchiki Rukia's execution; he can't possibly think I would make this up?_

_Could he…?_

"However" Yamamoto's great Reitsu descended on the room. "It has been brought to my attention your record with the 4th division. Numerous records of exhaustion treatment. There have been quite a few problems with your judgment as of late. Is this correct Unohana Taicho?"

Unohana looked at Hitsugaya "it is correct. Over the course of 3 months Hitsugaya has been treated for extreme exhaustion. He has refused any medication."

Hitsugaya swallowed, his eyes locked on the older soul. "What are you implying?"

Yamomoto opened his eyes "I propose that you have been working to a standard that has affected you mentally and physically. This has brought me to conclude that you mental health has become affected.

Now Hitsugaya became angry. _They think I'm insane?_

"Sou taicho don't you think this is a bit extr-"

"Quite Jūshirō." Ukitake stopped but looked worriedly at Toushiro.

"I regret to impose this on you Hitsugaya taicho, but we cannot have a mentally unfit Captain commanding a division. This incident only proves that you are unwell. You shall be detained by the 4th division until you are well again.

Toushiro was panicking internally. However he remained stoic and the outside. He subconsciously backed up to be further away from Soifon. He looked around the room at the faces of the other Captains. Some were unchanged such as Mayuri and Byakuya, other showed concern such as Ukitake and Unohana. Soifon reached for her sword.

"SoiFon, Komamura Taicho, Kuchiki Taicho, please apprehend Hitsugaya Taicho."

As the three captains approached, swords drawn, Toushiro backed up.

"Please come with us Hitsugaya Taicho, do not make this any more difficult.

* * *

This chapter could have been so much better then it is. With Christmas gone and New Years looming I've been quite busy. However I can promise that Karin will make an appearance in the next chapter, and then hopefully this story will take off.

See you in the New Year.

SG88


End file.
